Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer for a recording apparatus using a wet development process in an electrophotographic system, such as a copying machine and a printer, and particularly to a liquid developer which can provide a toner image having a sufficient density and a clear contour on a recording paper by means of a low pressure particularly in a recording apparatus of an intermediate transfer system.